Ever After High College
by yuli120501
Summary: In Ever After High College there are two groups, the royals and the rebels. Elsa Winters is a rebel. Her parents love her, her sister hates her, and she has 2 best friends Maddie and Raven who are also rebels. What will happen when a white haired boy comes to town? Will he make things better or worse? Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Elsa's POV**

So how do I start this. Hi my name is Elsa but my full name is Elsa Pemora Winters. I have only told Maddie and Raven my middle name in school. I have plantuim blonde hair and cyan blue eyes and I wear glasses that are kinda retangeler. I am 20 and this is my third year of college at Ever After High and i also have ice and snow powers that i cant control. My parents are back home in Norway. While I am here in Massachusetts in America. I was born in Arendelle Norway and was raised there until I turned 9. My family and I moved to the state of Massachusetts. When I was in high school my parents told my sister and

I that they are going back to Norway and we could stay with our Aunt and Uncle that lived here. Of course we said Yes. I love my parents dearly.

When I was scared they were there or when I was sad they were a shoulder I cried on. My sister on the other hand, I love her but she just hates me. Everything I do with her she says I am wrong and points out my flouse. She would ignore me, be rude to me, and yelled at me. She has strawberry blond hair and green/blue eyes and freckles and a year younger than me and is 19. Once when I was 9 and a half I had gotten a doll that had brownish/reddish hair and brown eyes and had a light tanned skin color. She reminded me of my Aunt Linda who was amazing, funny and she was my role model and I wanted to be just like her when I grew up. She had died when I was 14 and when Anna was 13. I had cried until I had passed out. Anna seemed sad but did not cry. Aunt Linda always told me that I was her favorite. One night Anna had gotten it out of my toy box and threw it in the fire pit. I was asleep during this and she had told me what she had done. I looked all over the place but I could not find it. I cried for hours.

Anna of course is a royal so is my cousin Rapunzel. She was blond and had green eyes and also 19. Her hair was long and reached just above her tiegh. She is bubbly artistic and has a pet comilian named Pascal. She doest hate me like Anna. She nice to me and we are friends but don't hang out so much. My best friends who I hang out in and out of school are Maddie and Raven. Maddie Hatter has blue eyes and died her her blue and strips of it purple and white when she was 15 but it hasn't gotten out since then and it just grows with her natural hair. (Weird but awesome) she loves to have tea and wears tiny hats that are on a headband. She also says riddles time to time and is a rebel. Raven Queen has purple hair and has stripes of lighter shades of purple and grey eyes which something's look purple. She wears a headband that kinda looks like a crown and purple about everyday. I do the same thing but I wear blue and even if it isn't a t-shirt or pants or a jacket we were something that is purple for Raven and blue for me. She also has powers. Raven is also a rebel. All three of us are the same age. Today is the first day back at the campus and in a week we start school.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Tangled or Ever After High. So this is a new story. Do you like this chapter? Anyways I will see you in the next chapter. Oh and I also don't know who owns the picture that I put for the cover so I have no idea to give the created to. The picture does not belong to me and who ever owns the picture to this I hope you feel ok with me using it and don't sue I only have penny's and I found the picture on google. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Elsa's POV**

When Anna, Rapunzel and I got out of the car they both went somewhere together. I went inside and went to get my dorm key.

"Name?" The person asked.

"Elsa P. Winters." I replied.

"Ah here you are."she pulled out a key and a piece of paper.

"Here is your key and you will be in room 176 in west dorms." She said.

I walked to the west dorms and looked at the doors.

_173...173...175...176 jackpot._

I opened the door and saw my roommates. I got really lucky because my roommates are Maddie and Raven.

"Elsa!" They Both said in aloushin.

"Maddie! Raven!" I dropped my bages on the floor and hugged them. After we finished I closed the door behind me and we sat on the floor. We talked about how our summer went and what we did. It was about 12:58. "Hey guys do you want to get lunch."

"Yes I'm starving." Raven said.

"If the bag can hold more items." Maddie said.

"What?" Raven and I asked. Maddie just laughed and we both joined her.

It's great to be back with my best friends.

xxxx

We walked to a fast food place that was near here. After we got our food we sat down in a both.

"So how is your sister treating you?" asked Raven.

"It's like she hates me even more! What did I do to her?!" I said.

"When the cat says no and you feed it more." Maddie said.

"What?" Raven asked. A clocked ticked in her pocket.

"Oh look tea time." Maddie got a table and a pot of tea and a tea cup out of nowhere.

"Anyways how about your cousin?" I asked Raven. She sighed. Her cousin

Apple White is a blonde and has blue eyes. She is a royal and she wants Raven to be the evil queen in her Snow White tale.

"She wants to make me evil! I am not evil. During the summer I broke her magic mirror on axadent and tried to fix it but couldn't. I felt really bad and I told her but she said she already knew it was me because I was evil." Raven said.

"Well you are not evil." I said. Maddie just nodded while she was drinking tea. The bell rang and someone came in. He had snowy white hair and was about 6 foot something and wearied a blue hoodie and brown jeans. I stared at him and he turned around. I saw that he had blue eyes. I started to blush a little.

"Elsa!" Raven said. I jumped a little.

"What?" I asked. Maddie pointed to the cup that was in my hand. It had a small patch of ice on the top of it.

"You still can't control it?" Raven asked.

"No."

"I can help you if you want."

"Uh Raven I think my magic and your magic are different." I whispered.

"Oh but I can help you relax and stay calm." she paused "I guess." She mummered the last part but I heard it. I raised a eyebrow. "What you know that sometimes in not calm nor relaxed."

"Yes she is like a cat in a bag that you are moving around." Maddie added. I nodded.

"Ok ok. But what were you staring at?" Raven asked.

"I umm..." I started to blush a little.

"She was staring at the guy with the blue hoodie." Maddie said.

"Maddie." I hissed a bit embarrassed.

Raven turned around and saw the guy I was looking at.

"Hmm is it him?" Raven said pointing with her finger.

"Yep!" Maddie said happily. Raven turned around and looked at me.

"You should go talk to him." She said.

"What? No." I said. I did not want to talk to him right now and I bearly know the guy. "He could be a evil villain or something like that."

"Well you don't know so go talk to him." I sighed and I got a idea.

"How about next time I see him I will go talking to him." I said. I mean what are the chances that we will see each other again.

"But you have to promise. And this is no normal promise... It's a pinky promise." Maddie said and holded out her pinky on her left hand and eyed me. I chuckled. I connected my right hand pinky with hers.

"I promise." I said.

"You can't brake that promise because if you do then Maddie will go after you." Raven said like it was a horror movie. Maddie just started to claw her hands like a rabbit. I giggled.

"How lucky am I to have friends like you two?" I asked.

"Very." They said very pomasish and with ego. I laughed.

"Well shall we go back to our dorms lady's?" I asked.

"We shall." Raven and Maddie said together. After we threw our trash away and went out of the fast food place we hocked our arms together with Raven on my left and Maddie on my right and me in the middle.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Tangled, Rise Of The Guardians, or Ever After High. Here is the second chapter I hope you liked it. I'm sorry for spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes. I will see you in the next chapter :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Elsa's POV **

_Shoot shoot shoot_. Remember when I said I was not going to see that guy again. Well he is right in front of me. Before this Maddie, Raven, and I we were walking down the park and bam I saw him. _Craaappppp_. Now I have to talk to him.

"Hi." I said to him.

"Hello." the man said.

"My name is Elsa Winters."

"Mines Jack Frost."

"Are you new around here?"

"Yep. I moved here last week."

"Ohh." Ok think of something else to talk about.

"What are you studying?" He asked.

"Huh?" I wasn't really paying attachen. It took me a few seconds to think about what he had said. "Oh oh I am a business major. How about you?"

"I'm a humanities and arts major."

"Wow that's great." I looked behind him and I saw a strawberry blonde haired girl.

"Oh no."

"What?"

"It just that-" I was cut of by Anna.

"Hello my names Anna who are you?" She asked nicely.

"My name is Jack." Anna looked at me. She looked at me like I was a piece of chopped liver.

"So anyways when did you move here?"

"I'm sorry but I was just talking to Elsa." _Aww he cares._ Anna just laughed.

"She is a nobody."

"You know I'm standing right here." I said pointing to myself.

"Was I talking to you um no so shut up."

"Wow ok I'm just going to go its nice to meet you Jack." I said and left. I could hear them talking. Behind me. I went over to Maddie and Raven.

"So how did it go?" Asked Raven.

"It went terrible." I said looking at the ground.

"I saw Anna come over to you guys." Maddie said.

"Yes and she took over the conversation."

"Well then look who's coming." Raven said and I looked behind me and saw Jack coming our way. When he reached us he looked at me.

"I was wondering if we could talk later." He said

"Um sure." I said.

"Can we trade numbers?" He asked.

Should I? I mean I just met him. But you can make new friends.

"Yes." I took out a piece of paper out of my bag and a pen and wrote my number on it and he also put his number on a piece of paper and handed it out to me and I did the same to him. "Well um bye."

"Bye." And he walked away. I turned around and saw Maddie and Raven looking at me with smiles on their face. I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out and saw that the number was unknown.

_I don't think your a nobody. -Jack_

I blushed. Looked up and saw that Raven and Maddie's smiles got even bigger.

"Shut up." I told them and they just laughed. The days gone by and jeks and I were talking and I found out that he has a younger brother that is about 6 years younger than him he love the winter. And more things. Also got teased by Raven and Maddie. Maddie also said riddles because you know that's just Maddie and she is awesome. The week is almost over and tomorrow was Monday an the first day back at collage. Wish me luck

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Tangled, Rise Of The Guardians, or Ever After High. Here is the third chapter I hope you liked it. I'm sorry for spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes. happy Labor Day. I will see you in the next chapter :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	4. Chapter 5

**Elsa's POV**

I heard the alarm go off. I grond and rolled out of bed.

"Maddie Raven wake up." I heard Raven grond and climbed down the small latter because her and Maddie were sharing a bunk bed and I had a bed to my own.

"Maddie." Raven said while shaking Maddie. Maddie sprinted out of bed with her colored hair messy.

"Good morning everyone." She said as she went to the closet and started to change. Raven and I shared looks but she just shrugged. I went to my dresser. Maddie came out and she was wearing a silver colored shirt with a purple sleeves and blue, purple and silver skirt that went to her knees and purple tights under it and golden colored tennis shoes. She put her hair in curls like she always does and put on a headband that had a small purple hat with a blue ring around it.

"I'm ready to go!" She said exididly.

"But were not." Raven and I said at the same time. Raven got changed before I did and she wearied a purple shirt with a light silver jacket and a purple skirt that reached to her knees that were 3 different shade of purple and darker purple tights and put on her silvered colored tennis shoes. She put some of her hair in top back with a bobby pin and the rest was wavy and her headband that was silver and kinda looked like a crown. I went to change and put on a black tank top and put a blue jacket like thing that did not hav zipper and that reached to my elbow and put on a skirt that was 3 shades of blue that reached below my knees and black tights and blue tennis shoes. I put on my glasses and put my hair in a side braid and pushed my bangs back behind my ears.

"Is everybody ready?" I asked.

"Yep." Said a exided Maddie and a kinda exided Raven. We took our bags and went out of our dorm.

"Good luck." We all said. We gave each other 1 hug and walked different directions. I was going down stairs and I saw someone with white hair.

"Hey Jack." I said to him. He turned around and smiled. I blushed. Dang it Elsa.

"Hey Elsa." He replied back.

"How's your morning been?"

"I'm some what sleepy."

"That makes both of us." We were walking down the stairs and when we reached the first floor I turned to him.

"What?" He asked. "Is there something on my face?"

"No it just... Royal or rebel?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"Are you a royal or a rebel?"

"Andddddd?"

"What group are you in?" I asked him. My phone rang and it was my alarm for class. "Oh shoot I'm going to be late for class. I talk to you about it at lunch." and with that I walked ran down the hallways to reach my first class with Mrs. Denvenson. I wasn't late. Yay. It was about lunch time and I had 4 classes one with

another with and another with or as many students called him Mr. Weaseltown. I have him again later this day. I sighed and kept on waking until I bumped into someone.

"Hey!" I said.

"Sorry-Elsa." I looked at the source of the voice.

"Oh Jack it was only you."

"Thanks?"

"Not in a mean way."

"Ok."

"Are you a royal or a rebel?" I asked out of nowhere.

"Why?"

"Because its the group your in."

"Sooooooo?" I sighed.

"There are 2 groups in this school. The royals, and the rebels."

"Do I have to pick one?"

"Yes."

"But why?"

"Unless you want to eat in the bathroom because the royals and rebels sit in different places."

"Can't I be a Roybel?" He asked. I raised a eyebrow.

"A Roybel?" I asked.

"You know a royal and a rebel or none of them."

"I don't think that's a group."

"It could be."

"But its not."

"It should."

"But there are only 2 groups."

"Yep soooo?" I just realized we were inches way from each others face. I moved a little and blushed.

"Both groups will want you so you are going to have to decide what group you want to be."

"And of I don't?" He moved closer with a smirk on his face.

"I um er it em something." I said looking in the ground. "Well no one has tried it before."

"Exactly. You won't know until you try it. Wait what are you royal or rebel?"

"Rebel." I said still looking at the ground. He put his index finger and thump under my chin and made me look up. "And you can change that if you want to."

"Write your own destiny." I said.

"Well it's just collage." He said and rubed his neck.

"No that's what Raven said before." I paused. "But people are still going to be asking."

"And I'm fine with that."

"Ok I'm gonna go so see ya later."

"See you later." He said and walked off. I went to the cafeteria and got a trey of food. I sat next to Rave and Maddie. When I looked at them they had the biggest smirks they ever had.

I sighed.

"You saw the whole thing didn't you?" They just nodded their head. Great.

xxxx

I just finished my last class but Raven still had 2 classes and Maddie had 2 also. I lied on the bed. I got a text.

_Anna- I need to borrow some money._

_Elsa-no_

_Anna-why not?_

_Elsa-because I'm not your walking bank._

_Anna-please?_

_Elsa-no and that's final_

I sighed and I got another text but it wasn't from Anna.

_Jack-I have decided what group I'm going to be in._

_Elsa-tell me._

_Jack- I'm going to be ..._

_Elsa- Jack_

_He hasn't answered in a few minutes._

_Elsa- come on the suspense it killing me here._

_Jack- nothing._

_Elsa-asshole._

_Jack-wow Elsa I feel loved._

_Elsa- oh you shush._

I got another text from Anna.

_Anna-I need the money._

_Elsa- I know you are going to buy clothes Anna._

_Anna-just give me some damn money._

_Elsa-not with that tune_

_Anna-I didn't even need your help anyways_

I stopped texting Anna and started to text Jack

_Elsa- I'll text you later._

I looked at Anna's and mine messages always asking about money.

_Elsa-meet me later Anna and I will decide if I want to give you the money._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Ever After High, Rise Of the Guardians. I hoped you liked this chapter and that's all I have to say and see you in the next chapter :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	5. Chapter 6

Elsa's POV

I have been waiting for Anna here in the park for half an hour now. Where is she. I looked around and saw a strawberry blonde haired girl. I sighed.

"Finally." I mummered. She can closer and I notice that she was wearing a green dress that went just above her knees and black tights under it and put her hair in two braided pig tails and she was wearing green flats.

"Can I have money now?" She asked. I can hear the annoyneses in he voice.

"What are you going to get?" I asked.

"Why is it important?"

"Dang it Anna you can just wast money. It doesn't grow on trees."

"The how in the world am I going to he money?"

"How about getting a job." She laughed. "What's so funny about that?"

"I'm not getting a job."

"Anna in the real world people won't give you money all the time."

"Just give me money. You've always have." The truth is if Anna kept on asking for money I would be broke and I needed to get a job but there's no point if Anna is just going to make me broke all over again.

"No Anna."

"Why not."

"Because you need to get money on your own." I paused for a second. "And I bet what your buying is not important."

"Yes it is!" She said with anger in her voice.

"Then what is it?"

"I need to by a dress for my date."

"A date? This is what this is about? A date? Anna just wear one of your other dresses."

"No!"

"Why not?" I tried to keep my calm. I love Anna it jus at these moments it hard to keep your patience.

"Because he is the one."

"Who is this he."

"Hans Southern." My jaw dropped. I knew who he was and how he treated people. He was a bully, a sob, he was a royal, and a douche bag.

"Anna you can't date that guy."

"Why not?!"

"He's not good for you."

"Maybe not for you!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Your miss perfect with her perfect hair and her perfect grades and her perfect self."

"I'm not perfect Anna. None of us are."

"Just shut up!" I flinched at Anna's screaming. "Just give me damn money."

"Anna I said no."

"Elsa." She hissed in anger.

"I don't care what you do to me but you aren't going to use me. Make my life a living hell for I care. I am not someone you can mess around with Anna."

"Then why do people do it to you all the time."

"Anna the only one who uses me is you-"

"I bet even Maddie and Raven are using you. Or maybe they are just your friends out of pity."

"Anna." I said trying to keep my self down. I felt like my powers were going to come out out any seconds.

"Wait I think they are stupid to be your friends. Who would want to be your friend. Only idiots who have problems would. Maddie's a nut job and Raven is evil." I couldn't take it anymore. She might be my sister and she can say anything about me but she can not mess with my best friends.

_Pang_

I slapped her. It took me a minute to realize what I did. I looked at her and she was holding her left cheek with her hand and her other hand was cliched up. I felt bad like really bad. I didn't mean to slap her. Something just took over me.

"I'm s-" but before I finished I was cut of my a punch in my face. It was a powerful punch with made me fall back words and felt pain in my lip area. I touched it and saw that it was bleeding. I looked up to her and saw that she was red with anger. I had to run from here. The wind was going a little faster. I put my hand over my mouth. I looked at her and she was smiling. _Why is she smiling? What is she planing?_ I looked into Anna's eyes and saw a glint of red but when I blinked it was gone.

"I didn't even need you anyways." is all she said and walked away. I got back up and walked back to campus with my hand on mouth. I went to my dorm and saw that Maddie and Raven were still not here. I looked in the mirror and took my hand out of my face and saw that my bottom lip was split. I got a tissue and put it close to my mouth. I sighed and waited for Maddie and Raven to come back. I saw a bit of frost in the edge of the mirror. Calm down Elsa. I lied on my bed and started to fall asleep.

xxxx

I felt someone shaking me. I grond.

"Elsa!" I heard the person say. I opened my eyes to see Maddie in front of me and Raven beside her.

I got up and covered my mouth for a yawn.

"How was your first day back." Maddie asked.

"Ehh. I have Mr. Wesolton."

"Tell me about." said Raven.

"He's hunting for magic so you to have to be careful." Maddie said. She stayed quiet for a minute. She looked at the ceiling. "Would you two stop fighting!?" She yelled.

"What happened to your lip?" Raven asked out of nowhere. Maddie turns to me and looks at my lip.

"Nothing really." I said.

"Nothing?" They both asked.

"Yep you know went to the park talked to someone." More like argued "slapped someone and got punched in the face." I mummered the last part but when I looked at them I guessed they heard.

"You slapped someone?" Raven asked in surprised.

"And got punched in the face?" Added Maddie. I nodded.

"By who?" They asked.

"Anna." I said an bit my bottom lip. It stings a little.

"What!" They both said. I jumped a little. I looked at them and they looked like they were going to attack. I even saw Maddie with small anger. She has never been angry before well not like she's going to hurt someone. She's cherry and happy and bubbly.

"It's ok it ok I can deal with it with so sit down and let's watch a movie." I sat them down and put a movie in and we started to watch the movie. It is great to know that some people here care about me.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Ever After High, Rise Of the Guardians. I hoped you liked this chapter and that's all I have to say and see you in the next chapter :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	6. Chapter 7

**Elsa's POV**

Second day of school. Yayy. It wasn't as bad as the first day but it could have been better. Anna hasn't talked to me and people (royals) are giving me weird looks. Jack had decided that he was a Roybel. I keep saying its not a real thing but he says it is. Maddie and Raven are teasing me about it. Maddie is riddle teasing me which is worse because most times I have no idea what she means. It was after class for all of us.

"Hey I'm going to hang out with Jack." I said

"Don't you mean your boyfriend." Raven teased. I throw a pencil at her.

"Shut up." Maddie just laughed. I walked away smiling.

xxxx

I met Jack at the park. We were talking about random thing.

"Ok how about brain teasers." I said.

"What about them?" He asked.

"We ask each other brain teasers and see who wins."

"What will the winner get?"

"The loser has to by ice cream for the winner."

"Oh your on."

"Bring it Frost."

"Ok I'm going first. What travels around the world but stays in a corner?"

"Uhhh a globe?"

"Wrong. One point for me."

"Ok ok my turn. What call for help, when written in capital letters, is the same forwards, backwards and upside down?"

"Ehh um wait let me think." I giggled. He looked around. "Uhh I guess S.O.S"

"Yes!" I said.

"2 points for me. My turn. What do to have but if you give it to someone then you don't have it." I heard this one before.

"A secret." I said. He nodded ."1 point for me. My turn. What is a instrument you can hear but not see?"

"Uhh ehh ugh huh?" I chuckled

" Do you give up?"

"No. Ummmm" he stayed quiet for a minute. "I have no idea."

"Your voice."

"Ohhh. Ok." We played until one of us one and that person was not me. "I win."

"Shut up."

"Sore loser." I stuck my tongue at him and he stuck his out to. We went to the ice cream place called 'Icy'. I got chocolate come with 2 scoops and Jack got vanilla with 2 scoops. "So

Is your favorite flavor chocolate?"

"Huh? Why would you think that?"

"Because your stuffing your face in your ice cream." I started to blush. _Gosh_ _dang it Elsa._

"Well it is my favorite flavor and candy."

"Yes I already knew that the moment you stuffed your face in that ice cream cone."

"Hahaha." I said sacastily. Well we better go." I got up and walked to the door and Jack was right behind me. Once I reached my dorm I turned to him.

"Goodnight." I said.

"Goodnight." He replied back. I opened the door only to find Raven and Maddie asleep on their bed. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and changed into a white t-shirt that was big for me and it reached above my knee and blue shorts. I crawled into bed and feel asleep dreaming of happy things. Only to be awaken by a worried faced Raven and a panicing Maddie.

"What?" I asked them. Raven got out her laptop and went to the sight were only royals some royals at this school went. But we went there to see what they were talking about. I looked at the screen and saw why they were obset.

_Did you hear what Elsa did to Anna? -Briarbeauty _

_Yes I can't believe she hit her - Darlingcharming _

_Anna said all she asked was for money to buy a gift for a friend -Applewhite _

_I don't think Elsa's like that- Rapunzel. _

_We have to keep it a secret between us and we have stop this.- Briarbeauty_

I gasped.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Ever After High or Rise o the Guardians. Well I really have nothing to say but see you in the next chapter :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	7. Chapter 8

**Elsa's POV**

"What are we going to do?" I asked them worriedly.

"Well it's lies and you now that and we know that." Said Raven trying her best to not freak out. Maddie was to and she tried not to say anything.

"Mmmmmmmgggggg." Maddie muffled her voice.

"Ok let's all stay calm its was not telling all the truth." I said. "Can't you put a sleeping spell on Maddie. I looks like she's going to pass out any second." I whispered to Raven. She nodded her head and made Maddie fall asleep. We picked her up and placed her on the bed. "We will deal with this tomorrow." Raven nodded her head. We both climbed to bed but I didn't fall asleep right away. I fell asleep an hour later only to have nightmares.

xxxx

I woke up later in the morning. Third day of school. Yep. I got dressed and went out of the dorm. I was wearing a blue short sleeve shirt and navy blue jeans. I put my hair in a messy bun. I decided to eat breakfast. I looked at my phone and saw that it was 5 o'clock.

"Great." I said.

xxxx

All through today some royals were giving me dirty looks and I swear I saw Anna smiling. I just finished all my classes and I checked my phone and saw a text message from Jack.

Hey do you want to hang out -Jack

Sure meet me near the fountain at front. - Elsa.

I went to the fountain and waited. I saw Jack coming turds me.

"Hey." he said.

"Hi."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Pet shop."

xxxx

We arrived at the pet shop.

"So what are you going to get." Jack said. I grabbed his hand and I started to blush but still walked to my destination. We were both in front of a big box. "Bunnies?"

"Yes bunnies." I said.

"Are you going to get one?"

"Of course." We got help from a worker there. I chose a small bunny that was white and had brown spots. I got the cage an the food and more things.

"You wanted a bunny?"

"Yea. Why?"

"Just wanted to know why you wanted a bunny."

"It's my moms favorite animal and we used to have a bunny before he ran away and he always made me made me happy when my parents couldn't." I had the bunny near my chest.

"What are you going to name him?"

"Chowder." I said smiling and looking at him. I turned to Jack and he was looking at me. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Ok weirdo." We walked back to campus and back to my dorm. I knocked on the door with my foot. Raven opened the door.

"Ah there are you two love birds." Both Jack and I were blushing.

"Can we come in?" I asked. She moved out of the way and we both came in and Jack put the things on the floor. "Can you set it up?"

"Why me?" Jack asked.

"Because I'm holding a Chowder."

"Fine." I heard Raven chuckle. After he set it up I put Chowder in there.

"Thank you."

"Welcome."

"Just kiss already." Raven said behind us. We both looked at her while blushing. "What none of us have romance."

"That's not true dont you and Dexter have feelings for each other." She blushed and stuck her tongue out and so did I. I heard the door open.

"Bunny!" I heard Maddie say.

xxxx

Jack left only 10 minutes ago and we are looking at each other.

"Let's try not to panic." I said. They nodded there heads.

"What are we going to do about this?" asked Raven.

"We can tell them the truth." Maddie suggested.

"That can work it just Anna is a good actress." I said.

"Dang it."

"Ok I they ask us you say... " said Raven.

"I mean it was true but not all true. Anna wanted to buy a dress for her date not buy a gift and I am going broke and I will avancally need to get a job." I said.

"And if they don't believe us?" Maddie said.

"Then screw them and it will be war."

I smiled at my friends.

"I love you guys." I said and brought them to a hug.

"I love you guys too." Raven said.

"And I also love you two." Maddie said. We all feel asleep in each others arms like we were family.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Ever After High or Rise of the Guardians. Thanks for all the reviews and I will see you in the next chapter. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	8. Chapter 9

**Elsa POV**

As the three days passed and it was Saturday. Yes! It was a good and horrible week. The bad part of this week is that the royals were talking to me.

*flash back*

_I was sitting and Maddie, Raven and I were eating. I was eating a peanut butter sandwich, Maddie was eating tiny sandwiches with tea and Raven was eating apple sauce. _

_"Oh hey Raven!" Said a cherry voice and I heard Raven groaned. _

_"Hey Apple." Raven said. Apple was wearing a dress that on the top part it was red and had white sleeves and the bottom was red. It reached under her knees and she was wearing red flats. Her hair was curled and she had a crown headband on her hair that was gold and red and she had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing red lipstick and grayish eye shadow and blush. She sat down._

_"How's my most favorite cousin and her friends doing?" I was about to take a bit out of my sandwich when she asked us the question but then I stopped_

_"Heh?" All three of us asked. Apple laughed. _

_"You guys are funny." She patted me on the back the she patted Maddie and Raven on the back. She got a text. "Well I have to go so see ya!" Then just left._

_"What just happen?" Asked Maddie._

*end of flash back*

I was laying on the bed texting Jack. I laughed at something he said.

"What you laughing about?" Raven asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"One who lies can also tell the truth." Maddie said. I looked at her with a look that said 'I need help with this' but she just nodded her head no.

"Who are you texting?"

"Someone." I said.

"Who is this someone?" Raven asked trying to look at my phone but I moved it.

"Somebody."

"Who is this someone?"

"Eh."

"I bet it starts with a J." Maddie said.

"Maddie!" I looked at her but she acted innocent.

"Ah so it's Jack. Should of guess." I got up and put on black flats and went to the door. I opened it and looked at them.

"I have no idea what to guys are implying."

"Yeah yeah."

"Oh also take care of Chowder for me and make sure that Maddie doesn't let him out." and with that I went out of the dorm and closed the door behind me. I walked down the stairs and went to walk around campus for a job. I went to look around and saw a 'help wanted' sign. I looked at the building. It was a cafe named 'Stormy cafe' I came inside.

An hour and so passed and I am happy to say I have a part time job. I will be working as a waitress there. I went back to my dorm and found that Maddie and Raven were not there. I looked at my phone and saw that it was 2:21 p.m. I looked through my text and I had a text from Anna.

_I want you to meet someone this is important. -Anna_

I sighed.

_where? -Elsa _

_meet me at the fountain and I will show you the way. -Anna_

_ok-Elsa _

I lied on my bed. What is she up to now? I put my phone up and went to the fountain.

"Anna?" I said.

"Over here." Anna replied. I looked behind be and I saw Anna with Hans. He had a smile on his face that spelled trouble. I groaned. Great.

"Not to be rude or anything but what do you want?"

"Well you see I want you to go somewhere with us."

"Us?"

"Hans and I."

"I don't know." I'm not going with him.

"Please Elsa you owe me."

"I don't owe you anything."

"Yes you do. You owe me $246 dollars."

"$256 dollars!? Since when?!"

"Last time I asked for money."

"Anna it doesn't work that way."

"Yes but I can make you life hell." She grabbed my arm and dragged me to her car and opened the door and closed it. Then Anna and Hans came in. "Put your seatbelt on Elsa." I did it not because Anna told me to but for my own safety. They put their own seatbelt on and Anna started the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked worriedly.

"To the mall."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Ever After High or Rise of the Guardians. This is late sorry and I will see you in the next chapter. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	9. Chapter 10

**Elsa's POV**  
We were in the mall. Anna was bringing me out of the car and in front of the mall. There was a man with brownish hair and green eyes.  
"Elsa this is Alexander." Anna said.  
He had a look on his face that was no good. "Hans brother." Ah that explains a lot. "You guys are going on a date."  
"What?" I said surprised. Did I hear that correctly.  
"A date."  
"Anna I did not agree on this."  
"Please?"  
"No Anna."  
"I will tell everyone yours and Ravens secret." I opened my mouth but said nothing. Blackmail. Great.  
"Ok."  
"That's fantastic. Hey Alexander come over here." Anna waved to him and he walked over to us. He took is hand in mine.  
"My lady." He said.  
"Hi." I replied. He took me to his car. He opened the door for me and I entered not knowing why. He came in the car too. He took off and we were in the car for 6-8 minutes until we reached a ice cream shop. This date can't be that bad. Right?  
xxxx  
We went entered the ice cream shop.  
"What would you like?" asked the female worker.  
"Uh a chocolate cone." I answered.  
"How many scoops?"  
"2"  
"Ok and what would you like?"  
She asked Alexander.  
"A chocolate mint and 2 scoops as well." He answered.  
"That will be 5.24." Alexander handed her the money. A couple minutes later they came with our ice cream cones. After we got them we sat in a booth. We talked about stuff. Not really interesting but I still lesion. I wish Jack was here. I blushed a little and ate my ice cream. I was almost finished my ice cream when Alexander started to talk about school and blah blah. This is my first 'blind date' and the worst but I really have nothing to compared to. After we finished our ice creams we were going to the car. He drove down a street I recognized. This is a street that leads to the park. When we reached the park I jumped out and ran to a swing set. The park had a couple of people but they were either running or talking to each other. I looked beside me and saw that Alexander was right beside me.  
"So did you like the ice cream?" He asked.  
"It was good." I said.  
"Well. I was wondering if you wanted to go to a second date?"  
"Uhhhhh." I don't want to go on another date. "Sorry but I'm busy." _Idiot_.  
"But I didn't tell you what day it's on." _Idiot_.  
"Ehh... What date?"  
"How about Friday night?"  
"Sorry I'm busy that day."  
"Doing what?"  
"I'm visiting my... Friend who I er haven't seen in a long time." _Idiot_.  
"Ok. Well we better get back before it gets dark." He said getting up.  
"Yeah." I got up as well. We were walking to the car when he grabbed me by my shoulders and before I knew it his lips were on mine. I did not kiss back and I did not close my eyes. I pushed him off.  
"What are you doing?" I asked as I whipped my mouth with my arm.  
"Nothing."  
"Nothing!?" I asked. I walked to the car and opened the door. "Just get me on campus."  
xxxx  
I was I my dorm and so was Maddie and Raven. I told them the story.  
"He was your first kiss?" Maddie asked.  
"Yep." Not sounding exited.  
"Well I thought it was going to be with Jack and more romantic." Raven said. I blushed and throw a snowball at her. It hit her right in the face. Maddie looked at me then at Raven. Raven looked at me with a smirk. Maddie got up and skipped to Chowder. Raven got up.  
"Oh it's on." She said.  
"Huh?" Is all I manage to say before I was hit by a glittery ball of purple glitter. Some of it landed in my mouth. I smiled. "Bring it."  
"With pressure." We both fought each other when we heard Maddie say.  
"I'll protect you Chowder." We both laughed and started to fight again. By the end of it we were all laughing and Chowder was on my stomach.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Ever After High or Rise of the Guardians. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see** **you in the next one. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	10. Chapter 11

**Elsa's POV**

As the weeks went by nothing has really changed. I'm still friends with Jack and Maddie and Raven are still my best friends, Anna's still being mean to me, the royals are still given me dirty looks. The only difference is I am trying to forget the kiss. I mean I barely know the guy and he kisses me. What's next? Marriage? It's now October 19 and I'm doing my homework. I am sitting on my chair near my desk which was a white color and had my things like my color pencils, pencils, pens, paper, ect. ect.

Maddie and Raven have one too. Maddie's is purple and has blue and silver. She had here things and also a spare tea cup. Ravens is a darkish purple and also has her stuff. I'm here all alone in this room well except for Chowder. Right now he's eating a small carrot. Raven is at the library and Maddie is at a tea shop opening. I saw my phone buzz and I saw I got a text.

_What ya doing? - Jack_

_Homework :( how about you? -Elsa_

_We had homework? - Jack_

_I think everyone now has some type of homework. -Elsa_

_Well I guess I have homework now. - Jack_

_Them get to it -Elsa_

_But I don't want to :( -Jack_

_Just do your homework -Elsa _

_Fine -Jack_

I flipped my phone so that the screen was facing down and started to do my homework again. I was finished about an hour later. I got up and opened the door. After my hand left the handle someone grabbed my arm and started to pull me furiously.

"Hey!" I squealed. The person pushed me into another dorm and closed the door behind him or her. I looked up and saw that the person that had pulled me into the room had brown wavy hair and brown eyes. Her skin was kind of tanned. Vanessa. Vanessa is a royal but is a snob and how do you say it umm clingy and a slut. Yep that pretty sums it up.

I looked around and saw that we were not the only ones in the room. There was a blond with hazel eyes and also tanned skin and another had black hair and green eyes and a really light beige skin color. The last on was a dirty blond with green eyes and also kind of tanned skin. I don't know the 3 girls names. I think one of them start with a k. Vanessa pushed me to the ground forcefully. I hit my head on the floor.

"Now lesion here slut." _Who's calling who a slut I mean have you seen yourself. _"I'm warning you to stay away from Jack." I blinked. Your not the boss of me.

"And if I don't?" I said glaring at her eyes. She laughed.

"Oh girls." She sang. The three girls walked over to me and one of them pinned my legs down and one other pinned my arms the other girl is just standing there. I struggle to get them off. These girls are stronger than they look. They flipped me on my side. "Or this." Vanessa kicked my stomach. I gasped as it blew the air out of me. I breathed in and then out. Then next thing I knew that one of them were pulling on my hair. I yelped in pain. "We know your secret Elsa."

My eyes widen.

"What secret?" I tried to ask like I didn't know what they were talking about. The girl pulled my hair harder and I muffled my scream.

"Don't play stupid. We know about your ice powers idiot." _Ok who told them? _

"I don't know what your talking about." I received a kick on my left knee cap. "Gmmm!" I muffled another scream. The girl holding my hair let go. Then I fell. Not because someone kicked me. It's because Vanessa slapped me hard that it made me lose my balance.

"You can't deni it now dearly."

xxxx

I went back to my dorm and pulled my hoddie off my head and my jacket off. I was lipping a little bit. When I looked at the mirror I saw that I had a mark on my right cheek that was red and a bruise on my left cheek from a punch. I looked at my lips and the split that was there from when Anna punched me healed until today in which it looks new and is bleeding. I got a tissue out and put it on my bottom lip. I looked at my arms and my left had 2 mark on the upper arm and my right had one mark right below my elbow. I'm going to have to wear long sleeves. Well I all ready do but now I'm bidding something. I pulled my shirt up to see a bruise on my stomach and 2 marks on both sides. My legs had only had a bruise right below my knee cap and the other leg had a bruise on the back side of my knee. I sighed and put the tissue down. I got out my make up kit and tried to hide the bruises on my face. It also helped that I put ice on them. I put on a long sleeved shirt and laid on my bed. I looked around and saw that Chowder looked like he was trying to figure out how to open the door to the cage. I chuckled and went to open the door and grabbed him and put him on my bed and I laid were I was in front of him.

"Today was hell. Wouldn't you agree Chowder?" Chowder responded by acting like he was eating. I a little over the pain. "Thanks for agreeing with me."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Ever After High, Rise of the Guardians, nor the character Vanessa from the Little Mermaid. Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes and Vanessa you !?$& I will see you in the next chapter :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	11. Chapter 12

**Elsa's POV**

Ok you might be wondering hey why I'm I being beaten up by Vanessa and her 'gang' just for a boy. I think it not only the boy but also what has happen in the past. Well we met at preschool back in Norway and at a bad start.

*flash back*

_I was sitting in a chair and making a gift card for my moms birthday this week. I was pouring glitter over the paper and a girl the same age as me (4 years old) came up to me._

_"I need the glitter." Said the brunet. _

_"But I'm using it." I said and put more glitter on my paper. _

_"I need it now!"_

_"Can you please wait."_

_"I'm telling." _

_"But I'm not doing anything wrong."_

_"Can I use the glitter."_

_"Wait I'm almost finished." I said as I am pouring glitter on the glue that was shaped like a heart. Then suddenly it was taken away from my hands. "Hey!" I said. The brunet went back to her table. I walked over to her. "Can I please have it back?" I asked nicely. _

_"Um no." _

_"But you toke it from me." I said. There was frost on the glitter._

_"So?" She grabbed the glitter and when she dumped it on her paper, insite of the paper it hit her face. _

_xxxx_

_It's my 2 year of high school and I am eating chocolate ice cream outside. I started to walk when I bumped into someone. My ice cream was all over their clothes._

_"I'm so sorry." I said and then I realized it was Vanessa._

_"This is a new dress." Vanessa said trying to wipe the ice cream off her dress._

_"Sorry."_

_xxxx_

_It was senior year at high school and mostly everyone had a date for prom. I was at my locker putting my books in and when I closed it i saw a guy with black hair and hazel eyes, Toni. _

_"Hey I was wondering if you like to go to prom with me." He asked._

_"Sure." I said and we both walked off. Later that month, after prom I had realized that Vanessa had a HUGE crush on him. Shoot._

*end of flash back*

There were so so many more moments between them and mostly were bad. I put Chowder back in his cage and fell back in bed. Slowly falling asleep.

xxxx

There was a ship. The ship was in the middle of a storm and the waves were coming up high. All the people were trying to escape. A brunet woman and her husband were trying to get away. I had realized that those two were my parents. The waves gotten higher and higher, until the waves went over the ship and the whole ship sank with all the people in it. I jolted up breathing quickly. I saw that Maddie and Raven had all ready gotten here and they were in bed. I looked at there sleepy body's and saw that they were shivering. I looked around and saw that there was ice almost everywhere in the room.

"Control it Elsa. Conceal don't feel." I said and tried to calm down. Only a tiny tiny piece of ice disappeared. This is going to be a long night.

xxxx

I woke up before Maddie and Raven and I walked over to the mirror and saw that I had bags under my eyes and my hair was messy and there was make up smeared all over my face. I sighed and took the make up off and started to change. I put on a blue long sleeved shirt that had silver strips on it and dark blue jeans with my tennis shoes. I walked up to the mirror and started to do my make up. The only things that people will notice is my split lip.. I hope. I walked over to the bunk beds which Raven and Maddie were on.

"Guys wake up." I whispered. They groaned. "I shook Maddie. "Wake up Maddie." She just groaned and put her face in her pillow. "You guys just make it hard for yourself." I whispered. I conshord up snow and put half above Maddie and half above Raven. "Wake up!" I yelled and then let the snow fall down.

"COLD!" Raven screamed.

"WHY!" Maddie screamed. They bot got up and ran around the room. I laughed. I'll give you guys a moment." I went to the door and got my bag. "Don't hurt Chowder." I said and then closed the door.

"ELSA!" I heard them both yell on the other side of the door. I chuckled and walked to have breastfeast, but before I did I fell on of a person and that person had reddish hair and green eyes.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Ever After High, nor Vanessa from the little mermaid. I will see you in the next chapter :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	12. Chapter 13

**Elsa's POV**

I looked at the guy I knocked into and woppy doodly do its Hans. *gaging noises/ vomit noises*

"Um can you please get of me?" I asked.

"Watch were your going freak." He replied as he got off me.

Well at least I don't have those ugly sideburns.

"What did you say?" Hans said angrily.

"Did I say that out loud?" I said but my voice was high. "It was nice seeing you here but I need to go and... go to the bathroom." I said and ran off. As I go downstairs and reach the bottom I bump into someone else. Please don't be Alexander. Please don't be Alexander. I looked to see who I bumped into and when I realize who I bumped into I started to blush.

"Sorry." I said.

"No it's ok." Jack replied.

"Are you going to eat breastfeast."

"Yep. Would you like to come with me?"

"Uh sure." I said. Great Elsa just act like a idiot. While your at that why don't you run around singing the ABC.

xxxx

We have both left for class. I am now in my 6th period class. All now that we are doing is writing notes for studying for a test we are having next week on Tuesday. As the day went off I heard people talking about a Halloween party? Huh well Halloween is just around the corner and I still haven't gotten anything to wear. I think I have enough money for a costume. The job I got pays me about $17.00 a hour. After I finished all my classes I walked to the nearest bus stop but before I did I saw a couple making out. And guess who it is. Anna and Hans. Excuse me while I puke my guts out. *vomit noises* I just kept on walking when I reached a store. On the window walls there was a poster that said

_'Halloween Costumes 30% now until Halloween eve'_

I walked in and looked around. I eventually found a costume and a wig and some jewelry for the costume and a small packed of make up for it too. I exited the store with my stuff in a brown paper bag and got on the bus. As I went into my dorm I saw Maddie petting Chowder and Raven reading a book. I put my things under my bed and sat down.

"So what are you going to be for Halloween?" Raven asked.

"It's a surprise." I said. Maddie looked at me.

"Is it a astronaut?" She asked.

"No."

"Food?"

"No."

"A bunny?!"

"Nope."

"Ah come on tell us. Maddie looks like she's gonna explode with suspend." Raven said.

"Nope. And I'm going to sleep." I said as I laid down not bothering to change. I heard them groan and I giggled before sleepiness toke over me.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Ever After High, nor Rise of the Guardian. What do you think Elsa's going to be for Halloween? Sorry this is short. See you in the next chapter. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	13. Halloween

**Elsa's POV**

Today is Halloween and surprising Maddie, Raven and I got invited for a Halloween party. Maddie was dressed as the mad hatter and Raven was dressed as the Evil Queen. I was doing my make up to go with my costume. I was wearing a cleaopatra costume which was white dress and long. It had a plastic golden belt and a golden neckless thing that had purple and green too. I had red/magenta lip stick and lip gloss mixed together. I had put on a light blue eyeshadow on the core of my eyes with gold eyeshadow on the rest of my eyeleds but below my eyebrow. I put on liquid eye liner and mascara. I put on a black wig and put on these earrings that looked like long chains and was 2 inches long. The top part of the chain was black and the bottom was gold. I put on some gold colored bracelets and put on golden colored sandals. I walked to Maddie and Raven and hooked arms with them.

"Shall we go lady's?"

xxxx

We walked into the party and music was playing, people were dancing and talking, there was punch and food.

"I'm going to get some punch." I said and moved to the table. I went to the punch and it had smoke coming out of it. _Must be for Halloween._ I shrugged and and got a cup and purred some punch in. Then I saw a familiar face.

"Hey Jack." I told him.

"Oh hey Elsa."

"Are you suppose to be pirate?" I asked. I looked at his costume and he did really look like a pirate.

"Yes my'lady. And you are?"

"Oh right. I'm Cleopatra. Queen of the Nile."

"Ah if in hadn't known our voice I probably wouldn't regainized you."

"Thank you." We talked some more. They played a song I don't know the name of but it does sound familiar.

"Care to dance my'lady." Jack said and holded out his hand.

"Stop calling me that but ok." I said and giggled. We got on the dance floor. We had danced and near the climax of the song which got faster we changed our movements to go faster. Our faces were also closer to each other and just the thought of him this close made me blush. When the song finished we had separated. I looked at him. "That was great." I said while sitting in a chair.

"Yep it was amazing." He looked outside. "Hey do you want to go outside?"

"Oh sure?" And with that he took my hand and rushed me outside. I squeaked. I looked outside and the trees already had the different colored leaves and some had none leaves while others had them falling.

"Are you ready?" Jack said.

"For what?"

"You'll see." I looked at him but then at the trees. He suddenly grabbed my arm. I jumped a little.

"Jack!" He ran with me on his heel. We had stopped somewhere where there was a tree and a big pile of leaves.

"Would you like to go first my'lady."

"Ok first stop calling me that. And second why don't we just go together at the same time."

"Smart girl." He grabbed my hand. "Are you ready?"

"Yep." We both ran and jumped into the pile and leaves were scattered everywhere. We both laughed and played for who knows how long. When we stopped we looked at each other and he was leaning in and to my surprise so was I.

_What are you doing Elsa! Your going to hurt him. _

_No I'm not._

_How can you be sure about that?_

_Because love is the most powerful thing humans will come to magic._

_Hah how corny are you! Your just going to hurt him. _

I closed my eyes and we were both cementers away.

_Just like Anna!_

And before I knew it our lips were connected.

_No I won't._

We just kissed and my arms went to his neck while his went to my waist. We separated with our foreheads touching each other.

"That was-"

"Amazing." I finished.

"Couldn't say it better myself." He said a I smiled. Then I reconnected my lips to his.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen nor Rise of the Guardians. Whoop whoop they finally kissed. :3 who would have guessed that Elsa would be Cleopatra. Yep. Oh has anyone seen episode 1 of season 4 in Once Upon A Time. I don't want to say any spoilers but it was awesome. :3 I will see you in the next chapter :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	14. Chapter 15

**Elsa's POV**

So you might be wondering.. What happened after you guys kissed? Well we were still kissing and about 20 minutes later we both fell asleep. Outside with leaves still around us. Yep that was an experience. Well lets get to the morning when I woke up shall we? I opened one of my eyes and saw that I was outside I rubbed my face and some of my makeup got off. You can see the black eye liner and eyeshadow. I look beside me and saw that Jack was still asleep.

"Pshh wake up." I whispered.

"Five more minutes." Jack groaned.

"Wake up."

"I raler not."

"Ok then." I made a ice cube and put it in his shirt.

"AH!" He jumped up. I started laughing. "What was that for?"

"You wouldn't wake up."

"Couldn't you do anything else?"

"Nope."

"Fine fine." Then he takled me to the ground.

"What are you doing?"

"Revenge."

"Hu-" I cut my self off by laughing. He started tickling my sides. "J-ack... Stop... It..." I said in between laughs.

"I raler not." All I did was keep on laughing.

xxxx

We went our separate ways and I went to my dorm (with people looking at me.) I mean what do you expect I have make up smudged all over my face and I'm carrying a wig and I'm dressed as Cleopatra. I get in my dorm only to find Raven and Maddie sleeping on their beds but I don't know who's snoring. I giggled and walked to a bag and took a male up remover thingy and removed my make up. I then changed into a blue long sleeved shirt and navy blue jeans. I sat down on my bed and I was about to grab a book when I heard my phone go off. I picked it up and read the message and what I read made me turn even paler than normal.

_I have price of your powers and I will give it to the police and post it for all the world to see. But if you come at the barn near Wickthrow street tomorrow night at 7:00 sharp _

_I will wait. But if you don't you be turned into a lab rat. - Unknown_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Ever After High and Rise of the Guardians. What is it with me and writing short chapters? I don't know. Well anyways sorry for the short chapter and I have sooooo many feels because of the second episode of Once Upon A Time of season 4. Please don't tell me I'm the only one. I mean it is just so diegkwndkehsiwn. I loved it :3 well anyways I will see you in the next chapter :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	15. Chapter 16

**Elsa's POV**

Ok I'm totally panicking. I got the message yesterday and I met the person who send me it 10 minutes ago and now I'm outside, in the middle of the woods which is freezing cold and there is ice and ice shards around then there's this small blizzard which is only getting bigger.

"Conceal don't feel. Conceal don't feel! CONCEAL DON'T FEEL!" I screamed to the wind. It's not helping. I'm panicking I mean if you had powers and someone had it on tape and could send it to the government and upload it you would be freaking out and to top things, the meeting we had was just bad.

*flash back*

_I'm walking towards the barn and I'm just plain out scared. I had brought a pair of gloves with me just in case. When I got to the barn and was in the middle of it I saw no one._

_"Hello?!" I looked around. "Is anybody here?!" _

_"Ah looks like the snow queen shows up." A male voice said that made me jump. I turned around and saw that the guy was wearing a mask and all black._

_"Who are you?"_

_"That's my secret to keep sweetheart." He said and grabbed my chin. _

_"Don't call me that." I said and gave him an icy stare._

_"Ah yes looks like the Snow Queen is really cold." _

_"What do you want?" I said as I step away from him._

_"You."_

_"Me" I said pointing to myself._

_"Yes darling."_

_"Your not going to succeed if you even try."_

_"Don't forget that I have video and evidence of you having powers."_

_"Your bluffing." I said narring my eyes to him. _

_"Am I." He then takes picture out of his pocket and there were 5 pictures of me using my powers at different times. "Oh and I also do know about your family, friends, and lovers. If you don't want them hurt I suggest that you do as I say." I looked at him._

_"What do you want?" He looks at me and he is circling me. Then he takes out a shot with a 2 inch needle and with green liquid. "W-what is that?" I asked terrified. I'm already scared/hate shots and this is not helping._

_"I just need to inject you with this and I'll be done. For now." He pulls my arm. "This won't be painful..." I looked at him and he gets the needle closer to me "...for me." And with that he injects me with it and it hurt. It wasn't like a shot were they just injected at it would only hurt a little for a day. This one had more force and pain. _

_"Gmmmmm." I muffled my screaming by biting my lips which are probably bleeding from the biting. He then takes the needle out which makes me wince._

_"There all done. Now all we need to do it wait."_

*end of flash back."

"DON'T FEEl!" I look at the ice in front of me and find something odd. My eyes are turning brighter and darker at the same time. "What the-

*flash back*

_"What did I ever do to you?!" Anna yelled. She was wearing a long green dress which the top was black and the neckline was gold and the top had designs on it. Her hair was in a bun and she was wearing a green ribbon in her hair._

_"Enough Anna." I said. I notice that I'm wearing a blue long dress which had black sleeves and a purple cloak and teal gloves which I notice I only had one on. My hair was in a bun. _

_"No why. Why do you shut the world out! What are you so afraid of?!" _

_"I said Enough!" I said and turned around as I did my powers created ice around me which turned to be ice spikes. I pulled my hands near my chest._

_"Elsa." I saw Anna mouth. I pushed the door open and ran out._

_xxxx_

_"The past is in the past." I sang as I threw away my crown and took my hair out of the bun and made it into a French side braid and pulled my bangs back. " Let it go, let it go_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go, let it go That perfect girl is gone! Here I stand In the light of day" I kept on singing until I walked to the balcony. "Let the storm rage Onnnnnnn." I sang and put my hands in the sky. "The cold never bothered me anyway." And with that I walked back inside and closed the doors behind me._

*end of flash back*

What was that. I quickly grab the ice which is melting and so is the other ice, snow and the blizzard is disappearing.

"What was that." I said and rubbed my eyes. I felt dissy and before I knew it I was in the ground and forcing my eyes to drop.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen nor Ever After High. So yep this happened. Oh and if you want to can you please check out my new story called 'the house across the street.' :3 well anyways I see you in the next chapter :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	16. Chapter 17

**Elsa's POV**

I woke up with a huge headache.

"Uggghhh." I groaned. I realized I was not outside anymore but in a room which I would guess is my dorm.

"Oh she's walking up." Said a female voice.

"Call Jack!" Said another. I still had my eyes closed but I could hear what is happening. I then heard the door open and someone calling my name.

"Elsa?" Said a male voice.

"Elsa?" Said the other two female voices. Wait who's Elsa? Oh yeah that's me ok so who are the people talking to me. I should probably open my eyes but I just want to sleep. "Elsa can you open your eyes." Said a different female voice.

"No five more minutes." I said and heard my voice crack a bit.

"Elsa open your eyes."

"Do I have to?" I whispered.

"Yes." I heard 3 females and one male say.

"Fine." I slowly opened my eyes and everything was blurry. I rubbed my eyes and things were getting clearer. "How did I get here?" I asked.

"We found you outside passed out so we brought you back here." Said a female voice. I could see but not so good so I could tell who they are and what they look like.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Did you bring me back here and why were you out there?"

"Searching for you of course."

"Where is Anna?" I asked. My vision was fixed a bit and I could see that in the dorm was Rapunzel, Jack, Maddie and Raven.

"Oh um she's around." Rapunzel answered.

"What is she doing?"

"Um you see she-"

"She's out on a walk!" Maddie answered and cut off Rapunzel.

"Um ok." I said unsure I know they are lying. I tried to get up but there was a pain in my head. "My head hurts." I wined. I closed my eyes.

"We will leave you here with Jack." Said Raven and left with Maddie and Rapunzel. I looked up at Jack. I kissed his cheek.

"Stop worrying." I said.

"Why am I not going to worry We found you miles away passes out." He answered.

"Well it could have been worse."

"And how is that?"

"I could have been dead."

"Elsa you had us worried to death I-" I cut him off by kissing hima.

"You guys are angry at me. Aren't you?" Holding on to his shirt and looking at him.

"We are not angry just worried." We kissed once more.

xxxx

All I remember was us kissing then falling asleep in each others arms.

*flash back*

_"I CAN'T!" I screamed and a ice ring shot out of me hitting everything around it. Even Anna. I turned around and saw Anna holding her chest. _

_xxxx_

_"Your sister returned from the mountain weak and cold." Said Hans. The storm was still going on. "She said you froze her heart."_

_"No." I whispered._

_"I tried to save her but it was to late." He looked at me. "Your sister is dead because of you." I felt my knees betray me and fall down in grief. I put my hand to my face and the storm was gone. _

_"NO!" I heard a voice that sounded like Anna say. I looked behind me and saw Anna frozen solid. "Anna!"_

_xxxx_

_"You sacrificed yourself for me." I said to Anna holding her hands._

_xxxx_

_"Hey Elsa!" Said a female voice. I turned around and saw it was my little sister Anna._

_"Yes Anna?" I said._

_"It's snowing." I looked outside._

_"Oh it is." _

_"Do you want to build a snowman?" She asked leaning on the table._

_"Yes I would love to build a snowman."_

_xxxx_

_We were building a snowman outside._

_"I love you Elsa." Anna said to me._

_"I love you too Anna." I replied back._

*end of flash back*

Even though I was sleeping I could tell there was a smile on my face.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, Tangled nor Ever After High. Here's the new chapter. Well I have nothing to say but see you in the next chapter :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	17. Chapter 18

**Elsa's POV**

I woke up later that morning to people yelling and auguring. I sighed and put the pillow on my head and tried to go back to sleep. I could still hear the yelling. I groaned and covered my self in the covers. I could still hear the yelling. I sighed annoyed and got out of bed. I changed into a blue sweater and jeans with flats. I put my hair in a bun and leave the dorm. I can still hear the yelling but I don't know who it's coming from but it does sound familiar. I get my phone out and call Jack.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hi." I replied.

"Oh hey Elsa how are you felling."

"Fine. I was wondering if you could meet me at the cafe we always go to?"

"Yeah sure how about in 10 minutes or so?"

"Oh yeah that's fine. Bye."

"Bye Elsa." I hang up the phone call and make my way to the cafe.

xxxx

I sit down in a booth with Jack right in front of me. Right now we are talking about what happened after the Halloween party.

"What did Anna go as?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure." He replied.

"Witch?"

"Witch." He looked at me and rubbed the back of his neck. "So would you like to go to the movies with me?" I open my mouth to answer then I realize he is asking me on a date. I hope.

"Are you asking me out on a date Jack?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Hmmm let me thing about it." I tapped my chin. "Uh yes."

"Oh good for a second I though you were going to say no."

"Wow I won't do that. I would just fake being sick." I mummered the last part.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" I answered quickly. "So when are you going to pick me up?"

"How about Friday at 6:00 p.m"

"That's fine with me.

xxxx

Friday 5:49

I sat down in my bed reading a book waiting for Jack to show up. Maddie and Raven had business to do which I do not know of. Right now I am wearing a light blue skater skirt and black tights with white flats. I had on a blouse that is white with sleeves that ended near the elbow and a black belt. My hair was down and in curls with a deep blue headband on my head. I heard a knock on the door and I walk towards it and open it up and see Jack outside the door with a box of chocolates in his hand.

"Ready to go my'lady?" He asked jokingly.

"Yes I am sir." I replied and giggled a bit.

xxxx

We went to the movies and saw the Book of Life which I have to say is a fantastic movie and it was not how I expected it to be. Jack and I laughed in parts of the movie together. Right now we are eating ice cream in his car.

"Ok would you rather give up your tv or your computer?" I asked Jack.

"Tv. Would you rather have the power to fly or to be investable?"

"To fly."

"Really why?"

"So I can go other places in the world and see different cultures. Would you rather be famous or be the best friend of someone famous?"

"Be the best friend of someone famous."

"Really?" We kept on talking and asking each other questions. Then we had to drive back to college. When we got there we stopped right in front of my door and looked at Jack.

"I had a great time tonight." I said while looking at him.

"So did I Elsa." I put my hand on the doorknob but before I opened it I took my hand away from the doorknob and kissed Jack.

"Goodnight Jack." I said and opened the door and closed the door behind me. I switched on the lights and saw that Maddie and Raven were in their beds sleeping and snoring. I chuckled and changed into some blue sleeping pants that had clouds on them and a deep blue shirt and went to my bed which was kind of neat and put the covers on top of me. I fell asleep soon after.

*flash back*

"No matter what Elsa there is going to be someone in the world that loves you when _you think you are hated." Said Aunt Linda as she looked at 7 year old me._

_"Really?" I asked._

_"Yes even though you can't tell there is going to be a person."_

_"Will they care about me?"_

_"Of course they will Elsa. If they truly love you."_

_"Do you love me Aunt Linda?"_

_"Of course sweetie. I love you with all my heart."_

*end of flash back*

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen nor Rise of the Guardians. I'm so sorry this is late I sometimes forget I have to write a chapter then I wait until I realize I am going to be late for uploading the chapter. Oh I have also seen the Book of Life and I say if you can watch it its a good move. Well see you in the next chapter :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	18. Thanksgiving part 1

**Elsa's POV**

It's now November and it is closer to thanksgiving break. My family doesn't really celebrate thanksgiving much. All we did was have a small dinner with all of us there. Well this year is going to be different because of the weather. It's been really cold and its been snowing here and also other places in the world. The plane would probably get canceled and my parents are going on a business trip in a France. Both Anna and I are staying here for thanksgiving. I am happy yet sad at the same time because I get to stay here but Maddie and Raven are going to go back to their homes but Jack and his family are going to let me spent the break over their house so that means no Anna. Don't get me wrong I love my sister but its just sometime you need a break like a week or a year or forever. But that's not the point. We had already 1 days left and then it was Thanksgiving break. Just one more day to go.

xxxx

It's Friday and know people are packing, and leaving. Right now I am packing my things. Maddie left an hour ago and Raven left 30 minutes ago. I was scheduled to leave in 2 hours. I wish I had more to pack so I didn't have to do nothing for the next 2 hours but I don't. I guess I just take a nap.

xxxx

When I woke up I heard a knock on the door which made me open the door which reviled Jack there with his things.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"I got nothing to lose." I said and we both went out of the dorms and got a taxi to drive us to the airport. Once we arrived we went through the security check and the luggage thing and paying our bags. We then waited for the plane which only took less than 10 minutes. Once we were on the plane we took our seats and waited for others to be seated. I was at the window seat and Jack was at the seat near the ile. All of us waited for the plane to go but first a lady went over safety and what to do with different sicherations and how to put our seatbelt on. I zoned out after a couple of minutes but Jack did before I did. 15 minutes later and the plane took off. I put my head on Jacks shoulder and fell asleep. I don't know how long I was asleep but Jack woke me up by moving his shoulder a bit.

"Elsa wake up." He said.

"Mmmmmm. I'm awake." I said opening my eyes. "What's happening?"

"We're about to land."

"Oh." We both looked out the window and saw that the plane came closer to the ground before it touched the ground and slowed down. We all got off but we were not the first. More like the hundredth. When we got off the plane I tried to unclog my ears and Jack laughed at me when I was. We then got our luggage and waited for Jacks family at the front of the airport. It took only 5 minutes when a silver car showed up.

"And there they are." He said and pointed to the car. The car stopped and a lady with brown hair and brown eyes with tannish skin came out of the car after her was a small girl of who looked to be age 9 that had long brown hair and brown eyes with light tannish skin.

"Jack!" The girl said and ran to hug Jack.

"Hey there Emma." Jack replied.

"Oh Jack." Said the woman and hugged Jack.

"Hi mom." Jack replied.

"You must be Elsa." Jack's mom said.

"Oh yes I'm Elsa."

"Well it's nice meeting you." She said and gave me a hug.

"Are you guys dating?" Emma asked.

"Um yes." I answered and blushed a bit.

"Aw my sons growing up.

I remember when you used to pee your bed. It seemed like yesterday." Jack's mom said.

"Mom!" Jack said and he was now blushing too.

"I'm teasing you two now lets get home." After that we got our things loaded and drove to their house.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen nor Rise of the Guardians. Here's a chapter. The updates for all of my stories are going to be slower due to homework and school. Oh and how many of you have seen Big Hero 6. I watched it today and it was awesome. Well I'll see you guys in the next chapter :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	19. Thanksgiving part 2

**Elsa's POV**

(Skips to thanksgiving)

Thanksgiving is today and or Katie was cooking and I also helped. It's about half an hour until we have thanksgiving dinner. It's just going to be the four of us. I started to change into a light blue dress and that had a bow around my waist and had glitter on the skirt and was sleeveless and that reached to my knees and white tights with dark blue flats. I put my hair in a side braid and put some snowflakes in my hair. But what I really notice is there was a dark brown streak in my hair which made me gasp. I quickly hid it under my hair. How in the world did that happen?

xxxx

We all sat near the table that had food on it. We grabbed hands and on my left Jack was holding my hand and on my right Emma was holding my hand. Katie was holding Jack and Emma's hands. We prayed and gave a few things that we were thankful for. After that we started eating. I started eating the lasuana with a bread roll.

"Can you please pass me the gravy?" Katie asked Emma.

"Ok." Emma told her mother and have her the gravy.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." 10 minutes in I felt a hand grab my hand I looked down to my hands and notice that Jack was holding my hand. I squeezed his hand a bit and he returned the squeeze. After a while we all finished eating we started to watch a movie. Emma was falling asleep on her mothers lap and Katie was already asleep. Jack had his arm around my shoulder and I rested my head on his shoulder. I felt like sleeping.

"This is the best break I ever had." I whispers to him.

"Well then Elsa I'm glad you came." Jack said to me.

"I'm glad to." I said closing my eyes. "You have a great family." I whispered to hime.

"I hoped you did."

"Why wouldn't I like them? Your mother is sweet and nice and Emma is nice and bubbly."

"Well I'm thankful that you liked them."

"I'm thankful for spending the break with you."

"I'm thankful for having you hear with me."

"I'm thankful for having you as my boyfriend."

"I'm thankful for having you as my girlfriend."

"I love you." I whispered to him and slowly kissed him. After we broke apart we both smiled.

"I love you too."

xxxx

We are back at collage yayyy *sarcasm*. Anyways the week was wonderful and the best part is I said the L word to Jack and he said it back. *squeals*. Maddie and Raven came back and they told me what they did and I told them what I did and when I said I told Jack I love him they both started smiling like mad man and started to tease me. Well anyways back to school. It's the first day back and on the first class most people were asleep, not paying attechen or won't at class at all. I was paying attechen but I was also day dreaming more than paying attechen.

"Miss Winters please go tell me the answer to the question." The teacher said. Oh no what are we talking about again? I looked at the board and saw it was a scale factored problem. Didn't we do this in 7th grade once. Luckily for me I remembered how to do it.

"Uh the scale factor is 3."

"You are correct Miss Winters now this is how..." The teacher voice was blocked by my day dreams.

"Anna and Elsa Winters please come to the office." A woman said from the inocome.

xxxx

I went to the office and Anna came about 21 seconds later. We both were in the counselors office with a counselor in front of us.

"I am sorry to say this but the ship that your parents were suppose to come back from sank. There was no survivors."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Ever After High nor Rise of the Guardians. I'm soo sorry for the wait guys but it was nice taking a break without worrying I am going to have to update all the story's. Well I'm not going to have a sedueal (probably spelled that wrong) for my story's but I will try to update every story once a week. I really can't wait till friday because its my birthday and I'm going to get cake? :D Ok so I have a idea for a story. So it's about how Go Go is Elsa and Jack's daughter but she doesn't know. If any of you want to be a co writer with me please pm me or kik me on yuli120501. :3 please if anyone wants to and I'll send you more information.**

**Ok so I feel really happy so I am going to answer to the reviews on the last two chapters. **

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2 - thanks and you it's a great movie. :3**

**Well I'll see you guys in the next chapter. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


End file.
